


Submitting to Dean

by SherryBaby14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one/off sex scene.  You are an Omega reunited with your Alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submitting to Dean

When you open the door your heart drops. Sitting on the couch is the person who has ruined you, the person you hate the most, the one who turned your life upside down. The last forty eight hours were for nothing. You debate on trying to run, but you’re exhausted and starving. Even if you were at full capacity he would grab you in a matter of seconds. There is no escape. 

He stands up from the couch and you recoil backwards. He lifts his hands in the air, showing he means no harm. His scent starts to flood your nostrils and your heart flutters causing a reaction between your legs. It is not fair that he has this effect on you, your Alpha. 

Your eyes wonder over his chiseled arms up to his neck and finally stop at his green eyes. You readied yourself for anger and expected punishment for running, but instead they’re filled with remorse. You breathe in another wave of his scent, it’s like all of your favorite things rolled into one. Your body start to lubricate as another tingle waves through your body. 

He flinches, noticing your arousal. You brace yourself, thinking he will pounce on you, but instead he stay in place. Your eyes dance over his face. There is still no anger. You tell yourself you hate him, remain strong, but all resolve is fading away. No matter what he did it would be impossible for you to hate him. Seeing him vulnerable like this is breaking your heart. 

You’re not sure if it’s the exhaustion, his claim, his scent, or the look in his eyes, but all is forgotten. You run towards him and jump up, wrapping your arms around his neck and smashing your lips against his. He is taken aback, but you feel his strong arms wrap around you and he returns your kiss. He parts his lips and his tongue dances on yours. 

You feel like you’re falling, but realize he has flipped you over, laying you down on the couch. His body is on top of yours and you hate the feeling of your clothing. He must sense your desire because he breaks away and rips your shirt to shreds. You try to unbutton your jeans, but you’re not moving fast enough for him and soon those are shredded away as well. There is no point in trying to save your bra or panties, both of those are gone in an instant and you find yourself completely naked. 

He looks down on you. His piercing green eyes take in your form. You see the awe and approval in his eyes. A small purr escapes your lips causing even more of your juices to rush. He stands up from the couch and removes his clothing, never taking his eyes off of you. The need is growing too much you slid your hide down your stomach and a growl escapes him. He shakes his head no. You whimper and drop your hand to your side. 

Once he is undressed he sits down next to you and runs his hand down your cheek. You want to beg, plead for him to touch you, but instead you remain silent awaiting his next move. His stare is intense, the remorseful look has been replaced by lust. You stare back at him with pleading eyes and start to move your hips. He puts his hand down on the other side of you and leans over. You expect him to come in for a kiss and open your mouth.

Instead of feeling his lips on yours they land on your chest. His tongue flicks against your nipple as he sucks. You arch your back, unsure if you want him to release or apply more pressure. He responds by sucking harder and running his teeth over your sensitive bud, you gasp and your hand rounds your thigh, before you can touch yourself his hand is gripping your wrist. 

You lie flat again and he is looking at you while he attacks your nipple. His green eyes flash no and you whimper while trying to relax and enjoy his touch. Another wave comes through you and you’re certain that you’ve made a mess on the couch. You try to rub your thighs together, hoping to alleviate some of your need. He brings his free hand up and slides it between your legs, stopping short of your sex her turns his hand, parting you. A rush of cold air hits your folds and you moan. 

He pulls his lips back and draws you between his teeth, lightly grinding them as he releases your tender flesh. He kisses his way up your décolletage, running his tongue on your collarbone. When he comes to the apex of your neck he stops. You feel his breath and bare your neck to him. You both know what is right there, his mark, his claim as your alpha. It has become your most sensitive zone and you want to feel his lips as much as he wants to nibble on his proof of ownership. 

Normally the thought of yourself as property disgusts you, but in this moment you couldn’t care less. You are his. He knows it and now so do you. A gasp escapes your lips. You were paying too much attention to his mouth you forgot about his hand. He has slid a digit with ease into your lubricated passage. He moves it in and out a few times before removing it completely. Your head is swimming with arousal and you want to cry in frustration. 

Soon it is replaced with a larger finger and you let out a purr of satisfaction. You start to move your hips in rhythm with his thrusts, but he brings his other hand to your stomach and presses flat against you. You still, not wanting to do anything that would result in him removing himself from your channel. 

There is a slight pressure at your rear hole. Your eyes flash open and you start to sit up. You open your mouth to protest, but he is on you, his tongue prodding yours, forcing you back down. You bring your hands up to his chest instinctively, but don’t push away. You feel more pressure and his finger enters your rectum, lubed with your natural juices. You let out a moan, unsure how you feel about this new sensation. He is working his hand, moving his fingers in and out of your holes, you feel hit thumb press down on your clit and the sensation is too much. You turn your head away from his kiss and start panting. He picks up his speed and starts swirling his thumb in a circle. His lips and tongue crash down on your neck and you feel yourself explode. 

Your vision spots to black, you can’t focus on anything but the pleasure that is coursing through your body. Your heart is racing and tingles are spreading down to your toes. It feel like your entire being is vibrating. You take no notice when his hand is gone. Your vision starts to return and you look up to see him on top of you, your legs are spread and he is positioning himself at your entrance. He slides himself inside you and immediately you feel your orgasm return. 

With each thrust another surge of pleasure comes through. You’re not sure if you’re crying or making noises, all of your senses are starting to vanish. You are nothing but a vessel built for him, you don’t care if this is how you spend the rest of your life. In constant euphoria with him buried inside you. He picks up his pace and it sends you into overdrive. Your toes curl and you arch your back. Your body turns to jelly and a smile spreads across your face as your eyes roll back into your head and you pass out in perfect bliss.


End file.
